


The Mayor and the Campaign Captain

by nun_on_the_run



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Don't ship real people you know the drill, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don't really know how AO3 works, M/M, Minecraft characters only, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No beta we die like Scar in the Nether, Now I have to write it myself, Pining, Slow Burn, Why is there hardly any Scardubs?, i'll do my best, or tags for that matter, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nun_on_the_run/pseuds/nun_on_the_run
Summary: "You're welcome I uh- okay, thank you..." Bdubs facepalmed. All he had wanted was to finally ask Scar out on a date, and just like that, it was now his job to help his friend to become mayor of the shopping district.He sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"~•~•~•~After finding out the hard way that asking out your best friend is more difficult than it looks, Bdubs is dragged into the mayoral race with Scar and the two of them flirt obliviously for a very long time. They will get together eventually, I promise! ;)
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100, Grian/MumboJumbo (mentioned), scardubs
Comments: 25
Kudos: 33





	1. The Town Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Since there is a sad lack of Scardubs fanfic on AO3, I have been forced to write one myself. This is my first time writing and posting fanfiction, but here goes nothing! 
> 
> Most of the dialogue in this first chapter, although adapted slightly, is taken from the Hermits' videos since I was finding writing in character difficult. Still, I will try to be more original in the future, so don't hurt me xD
> 
> I would also like to say that I have so much respect for all you writers out there, because it takes so much longer than I ever imagined! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and let's get on with the story.

Scar stood back and looked up at the newly-built town hall, tired but satisfied with the results of their hard work. He sighed softly. "It's beautiful."  
  
Beside him, Grian nodded, "I think we nailed it!"

Bdubs remained unusually quiet, but smiled widely at the structure now watching regally over the shopping district. It had taken over six hours of non-stop block placing, and at last the exterior was complete. He firmly pushed thoughts of the work still to come from his head and allowed himself to simply enjoy the moment and the feeling of pride that bubbled up from his stomach.  
  
"Let's go look inside!" His thoughts were interrupted as Grian, calling back over his shoulder, headed up the grand stone staircase and towards the gaping mouth of the entrance archway. "We've kind of left the interior... up for imagination, you could say."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Bdubs agreed, although he was slightly distracted by a soft giggle that came from the wizard beside him. Feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, he quickly set off up the steps himself before the other could notice. When they reached the top, they turned to gaze out over the island now spread at their feet, before approaching the throne.  
  
Its blue surface blazed with an ethereal glow in the shafts of sunshine from the skylights above. Next to the dazzling centrepiece, the dim corners of the room seemed bathed in shadow, and all three builders were briefly in awe.  
  
Grian was the first to speak. "Forget mayor. This is what we're really after on the server. The seat! The diamond throne."  
  
Meanwhile, Scar had slipped closer to the fabulous furniture, and was now hopping up and onto the seat. "This is nice! I like this," he commented, smirking slightly.  
  
Bdubs felt his stomach do a little flip. Looking down on them, with his diamond armour reflecting the glimmer of the throne, Scar looked... radiant.  
  
"You look nice up there!" he blurted out, then mentally kicked himself. What an embarrassing thing to say, but also, what an understatement...  
  
Scar seemed slightly taken aback, and managed to stutter, "Oh why- why thank you!" Then, he looked straight at his friend and said, suddenly serious, "I feel at home."  
  
Bdubs continued staring at Scar as he stood up from the seat and came to join him, and grinned, feeling his face heat up yet again. Moments like this made it oh so easy for him to imagine that maybe he had a chance after all.

"Don't get any ideas!" Grian laughed, slapping down a poster on a giant diamond armrest. "There we go."  
  
Bdubs and Scar exchanged a glance. "Oh, of course, of course!"  
  
"Mumbo for mayor, right."  
  
"For sure."  
  
Grian raised an eyebrow at the pair. "There's only one piece of facial hair going on that throne."  
  
Scar giggled again, louder this time, and Bdubs' breath caught in his throat. If that wasn't the cutest thing he had ever heard in his life... He shook himself. _Get your act together Bdubs!_ Oh boy, was he in deep.  
  
  
~•~•~•~  
  
  
"Okay, we're going to do this again are we?"  
  
Three days had passed and Scar and Bdubs were back at the town hall, having made a lot of progress on the terrain and interior respectively. As they were talking on the balcony, Bdubs had noticed the sun sinking slowly beneath the horizon and was well prepared as usual, bed placed in advance and jumping in the instant night fell. Scar wasn't having any of it.  
  
"And boop!" He broke the bed and the other man tumbled out and onto the floor. "Ahahh go on, give it a try, give it a try. There you go," he smirked as the bed was placed down again, "have a sleepy sleep." Scar waited all of one second, before punching the offending piece of furniture and laughing when Bdubs ended up on the floor for a second time.  
  
The wizard tried his best to hold back more chuckles as his friend stood up and looked at him in exasperation, a scowl on his face. However, the slight quirk of his lips told Scar that he wasn't really mad.  
  
Suddenly Bdubs launched himself from the balcony, his elytra catching him midair, and fired several rockets as he glided to the ground and away from the bed-snatcher.  
  
"No no no!" Scar flew after him as quickly as he could, but by the time he got there Bdubs was curled up in the blankets, fast asleep. Then, he felt the world spinning around him and his head swam briefly with nausea as time skipped forward to the next day. "Nooo! Just in time."  
  
Bdubs leapt out of bed. "YES!" He jumped up and down and wiggled around in a little dance of celebration, making Scar giggle.  
  
"Good morning Bdubs."  
  
"Hello Scar."  
  
"I see you got a good night's sleep there."  
  
"Oh, a wonderful night's sleep!"  
  
Scar sighed. "I was about one second too late on that one."  
  
"You were, that was so close!" Bdubs laughed, smug from his small victory.  
  
"I want a tour of the town hall!" Scar burst out, swiftly changing the subject before sleeping beauty got the chance to brag even more. "You did some amazing things in there that I have not yet got to see because there's been a giant wall in the way! I want to see them."  
  
Bdubs felt his breathing quicken a little. Why was he nervous to show his friend his work? "Oh- right, yes, okay. And you've done some amazing things on the outside! I mean your terraforming and everything... it's fantastic!"  
  
Now, walking towards the building, it was Scar's turn to notice a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. "Well I was worried that the outside looked a little abandoned! So you know, I just wanted to add a little lawn, a couple flowers," he tailed off, scratching the back of his neck. Why did he have an itch all of a sudden? "Yeah, I think it looks a bit better than it did."  
  
"Yes! I love it, I love it! Maybe another tree or two would be nice as well."  
  
Scar turned around, pleased to receive some advice. "Ooh, you think we should do that now?" he joked, heading away from the entrance and disappearing into the bushes.  
  
"Wha- uh, um, not right now!" Bdubs hastily put in. No way was he going to wait any longer to find out whether his interior design was up to scratch.  
  
Scar agreed with a smile, "Okay, okay, we can do that afterwards." He ran back and inside the hall at last, then stopped, turning around and around in circles and absorbing the build.  
  
"Bdubs, this place," he started, still not knowing what to look at first. "It's beautiful. I absolutely love it!"  
  
Bdubs breathed a sigh of relief, his heart warmed by the compliment. He tried his best to concentrate and answer questions as Scar admired the depth and the block palet, but mostly ended up watching his friend's face as the excited gushing continued. Eventually, he finished talking.  
  
_Well, it's now or never Bdubs._  
  
"When I was building this, I was kinda thinking a little bit..."  
  
Scar looked at him, expectantly but not impatient.  
  
"I was thinking of you, actually." Bdubs blushed and studied a remarkably interesting spot of diorite in the floor.  
  
Scar froze, rooted to the spot. Bdubs had been thinking about him? He tried to calm his racing heart. _Probably not the way you think about him, Scar. Don't get your hopes up._  
  
As Bdubs looked up, he saw Scar's face, filled with uncertainty, and just couldn't do it.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I uh- I was thinking about when you sat on the diamond throne the other day," he continued, trying desperately to buy himself some time. "You looked so at home up there, and you're a sweet, kind guy, that's another thing..." _Now you're just flirting again Bdubs! Come on, where are you going with this?_  
  
"So I was thinking, why don't you run for mayor?"  
  
Scar swallowed his disappointment. Of course Bdubs wasn't going ask him out. Stupid. He turned away and climbed onto the throne, taking a deep breath to get his emotions in check before spinning around.  
  
"Well, I'm not really one to tell people what to do. But I do really love sitting right here." He took one look at Bdubs' hopeful face and knew he would have to go through with it. "And if I was mayor, just hypothetically of course, how about a campaign slogan of 'A tree and a cat for everyone.' "  
  
Bdubs smiled at Scar, shoulders sagging with relief. _Good job Bdubs! I think you might have gotten away with it._ "Yeah, I like that. 'A tree for everyone', that's really good."  
  
"We'll, I think you forgot the cat, but I'm not sure. Do you think I'd make a good mayor Bdubs?" He pulled on the sleeve of his wizard robe nervously.  
  
"I do, I do. I think you'd be the best!" Bdubs hurriedly reassured him. "Your first act could be to replace all the mycelium with lovely grass."  
  
The wizard's face brightened. "Not just normal grass, but beautiful, lush grass!"  
  
"Yes! And I just think that seeing you, walking through here, I get a feeling that you're home."  
  
Scar thought for about a millisecond. "I do feel at home here. Okay, I'll run for mayor! Have a good rest of the day!" And with that, he released a rocket and launched into the air.  
  
"You're welcome I uh- okay, thank you..." Bdubs facepalmed. All he had wanted was to finally ask Scar out on a date, and just like that, it was now his job to help his friend to become mayor of the shopping district.  
  
He sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Like I said, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please let me know how I can improve. Also, don't be afraid to point put any grammar or spelling mistakes; I won't take it personally!
> 
> If you want me to carry on with this fic then do tell me. There might be up to 5 chapters eventually, although I can't promise how soon they will be!
> 
> \- nun_on_the_run <3


	2. Nosy Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Grian can both be very annoying next door neighbours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wasn't really planning on writing this chapter but I had a bit of inspiration so here you go *dumps paper on desk*
> 
> I'm going off road a bit in terms of canon so I hope y'all enjoy :)

"What have you done now?"  
  
Doc was leaning on the wall separating his half of Grian's season 6 mansion from his neighbour's, grinning wickedly. His red cybernetic eye glowed dangerously as he stared at the stalling man in front of him. Bdubs had crash landed in his half of the garden with a curse and had been stomping towards his bisected base, when the creeper cyborg had intercepted him.  
  
"How did you- that is to say, I'm sure I have NO idea what you're talking about," Bdubs spluttered, realising his mistake too late.  
  
Doc's smirk widened. "I knew it. First you spent hours this morning picking an outfit. You were literally skipping as you left your house. And now you're back and in a terrible mood. Obviously something happened. I just need to find out what..."  
  
"Why you nosy little- were you spying on me!?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, neighbour. I was only _observing_ the BdoubleO in its natural habitat," Doc countered. "You should be more careful when you have no side wall."  
  
Bdubs scowled, his eyebrows knitting together. "Fine, have it your way. I'm going to bed".  
  
But before he could move, Doc vaulted over the fence and had a diamond sword at his throat. "Tell me what happened." He gave Bdubs a death glare, and the other man glowered right back. Neither was willing to back down. After several minutes, Bdubs finally gave in, although only because he saw the sun getting dangerously low in the sky and knew that Doc could keep this up all night.  
  
"OKAY! I'll tell you! If you wanna move that sharp object away from me?"  
  
Reluctantly, Doc lowered his sword. "I'm waiting."  
  
Bdubs sighed. "I may or may not have gone to ask Scar on a date then ended up starting a mayoral campaign instead," he mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"I SAID I WENT TO ASK SCAR ON A DATE AND ENDED UP STARTING A MAYORAL CAMPAIGN INSTEAD!" Bdubs yelled, then clapped a hand over his mouth as he felt his cheeks begin to burn.  
  
Doc looked at him for a moment in disbelief, eyebrows raised, before bursting out with rasping laughter. "Only you Bdubs. What a stupid thing to do. Go on then, you can sleep now you idiot." With that, he hopped back over the wall and headed to his half of the mansion, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me! That's right, leave! Get off my property, and I'd better not catch you trespassing again or I'm gonna f-" He was interrupted by the swirl of light and a jolt as time skipped to day. His neighbour had slept. That was the final straw.  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET THIS DOC!"

~•~•~•~

Scar was sitting at the top of Larry's ladder, swinging his legs over the edge as he watched the clouds turn pink above the verdant foliage of the jungle. Trees as tall as towers cast long shadows over the ground, and he shivered slightly in the cooling air. Inhaling deeply, he was hit by the earthy sent of damp soil and the humidity of the rainforest that somehow made everything feel that little bit more _real._ He closed his eyes and listened to the distant screeching and flapping of parrots finding a roost for the night, imagining their vivid colours and the conversations they might be having that he would never understand.  
  
And then, just the same as almost every evening, he found himself dragged away from the peaceful scene as the fabric of space and time rippled over him and through him. Opening his eyes and blinking to adjust to the sudden daylight, he checked the messages on his communicator.  
  
_< Docm77 went to bed. Sweet dreams!_  
  
That was more of a surprise. Bdubs was always the first to go to sleep and trigger the skip, and was very proud of it too. How had Doc beaten him to it?  
  
Thinking about Bdubs reminded him of their meeting the day before. Something had definitely seemed a little different, and his friend had been acting strange. Well, stranger than usual anyway...  
  
He shook his head. Never mind that now. It was a brand new day, and time to start thinking about campaign ideas! After quickly entering his snail base to craft up some dark oak signs, just in case, he pulled open the door and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Aaagh! I- oh, Grian, it's only you. You scared me!"  
  
Standing right in front of him, axe raised, was the small man in his red sweater, looking exceedingly suspicious.  
  
"Now wait a moment. What are you doing with that axe? You weren't about to steal my door again, were you?"

Grian brought his hand to his chest, eyes wide in mock offense. "Scar! I am hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing! The identity of the mysterious jungle bandit is, unfortunately, still unknown, but I have been keeping an eye out for you and your door."  
  
The wizard chuckled. "Okay Grian. I'll trust you for now. But if you aren't here for my poor door, then why are you here?"  
  
"Can't a man simply visit his friend and neighbour every once in a while?"  
  
Scar rolled his eyes. "Of course, of course. Where are my manners? Please, Grian, come on in, make yourself at home!"  
  
"Don't mind if I do," and with that, he waltzed straight inside and flopped himself down on a pile of barrels.  
  
Scar chuckled. "There are chairs upstairs, but okay." He picked a work bench for himself and hopped up to sit on the rough wooden surface. "So, G-man, how you doing? I've seen your mansion and it's looking amoyzin!"  
  
"Thanks Scar! I've put a lot of time into it recently trying to get the basic shapes complete, so I'm glad it's paid off. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. You see, a little bird, a pesky bird in fact, told me that you're going to be running for mayor," Grian said, steepling his fingers and leaning forward to look at Scar.  
  
"Why does this feel like an interview all of a sudden?" Scar glanced around the small room and anxiously twisted his hands. "But that's right, I am running for mayor. It was Bdubs' idea actually."  
  
Grian smirked. "I see how it is."  
  
"Wha- Grian what are you talking about?" Scar frowned in confusion.  
  
"I'm just saying, it isn't such a surprise that you're running for mayor if a certain Mr BdoubleO suggested it. You've got a bit of a soft spot for him, haven't you" Grian teased, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh man." Scar sighed. "Listen G, you're a good friend of mine, but you do have a bit of a reputation for causing trouble if you know what I mean," he laughed nervously. "I need you to promise that you won't tell Bdubs!"  
  
"So it's true!" Grian couldn't believe his luck and grinned maniacally.  
  
"Yes it's true, but please, promise me you'll keep this between the two of us!  
  
Grian pretended to think very hard with his one brain cell. "I dunno Scar. You know I find it very hard to keep my mouth shut sometimes and I won't be held accountable if I slip up. However, there might be something that could help me to remember..."  
  
"Grian, are you trying to blackmail me!?"  
  
The gremlin in question shrugged. "I'm just saying I think we could find an arrangement that is... mutually beneficial."  
  
Scar snorted at that. "Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to strike a deal with you, and I think it could help us both. If you win and are elected mayor, then you have to ask Bdubs on a date."  
  
"And what if I lose?" Scar asked, more interested now.  
  
Grian giggled. "If you lose, you don't have to do anything. But I have to ask Mumbo on a date."  
  
"So you just want this bet because you're too scared to ask Mumbo out on your own!" Scar laughed as Grian turned the colour of his jumper.  
  
"You can't talk! I almost hope that you do win, because I don't know how much longer I can put up with your endless pining for."  
  
Scar coughed. "I am not pining."

Grian simply gave him the stink eye, then stood up and reached out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Scar shook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the rivalry between Doc and Bdubs, because I certainly had fun writing it!
> 
> Also, what do you think about the balance of description and dialogue? I feel like there is a bit too much talking, but let me know <3


	3. Campaign Catastrophes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs and Scar encounter some problems when trying to kick off the campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Before we get on with the story, I would like to thank all of you for the nice comments you have been leaving! You are all amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Bdubs was standing outside the town hall, nervously checking his communicator as he waited for Scar to arrive. It had been a couple of days since they'd last met to discuss mayoral plans, and his friend had been busy.

All over the shopping district were dark, spruce wood signs complete with dark writing. If you squinted hard enough, the words "Vote Scar" or "Want a tree? How about a cat?" might just be visible. Bdubs sighed. This would not do. This would not do at all. Next to the bright magenta of Stress' "Get Gorgeous" posters, the simple but powerful moustache logo of "Mumbo for Mayor" and False's detailed pixel art, Scar's signs were a little disappointing to say the least.

Bdubs was still trying to think of a tactful way to address the situation, when a familiar voice hailed him from above. "Mr Bdubs you rang? I see you down there!"

"I rang, yes, hi!" he shouted as Scar flew haphazardly over his head and through the doorway. "Oh! Right on the throne." 

As Bdubs ran inside, Scar did a little twirl and gave a flash of that cheeky smile. "Oh yeah, look at this! Looking super-fancy!"

Bdubs was too stunned to respond as Scar continued. "You wanted to talk about the signs, right? Don't they look nice?" He grabbed Bdubs by the hand and pulled him over to the noticeboard, oblivious to the flustered man's glowing face. "I couldn't come up with an exact campaign slogan, so I made ten different ones!"

Dragging his thoughts away from the calloused but gentle fingers curled around his own, Bdubs tried to focus on the matter at hand. "Vote Scar, trees and cats for all," he read. "This is definitely something. This is... there are at least some other objects in that sentence." He cringed. Why did he always end up saying something dumb?

Embarrassed, he pulled his arm away from Scar's, taking a deep breath and trying to regain his composure.

He didn't notice the wizard's smile falter, or the way he slowly let his hand fall to his side and be engulfed by a soft green sleeve.

"It's not that there's anything wrong with your signs Scar, but is this your only platform? Are you just going to put the dark letters on the dark wood?" Bdubs asked tentatively.

Scar looked at him with wide, green, hopeful eyes. "Well, I thought they might create a bit of a stir, you know, being so different from the rest."

_Damn it._ How could Bdubs tell him the truth about the posters when he stared into his soul like that, so innocent and so darn _cute_? "Oh you're different than the rest, trust me..."

This time, he couldn't miss it when Scar frowned slightly, lips pursed and hurt displayed clearly on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

Bdubs froze. _Oh shoot. That came out so wrong._ "Scar I... I didn't mean anything by it. It's a great thing to be different."

"No, what makes me different from the others? Because the way you said it didn't sound like it's a good thing."

"I- well," Bdubs stammered. What could he say? "You're kind and smart, but sometimes really stupid." He smiled softly, gaining confidence. "You're a talented builder and a wonderful friend, and you always know when something's wrong." By now he could see a faint blush on his friend's cheeks. "You're careful and clumsy and funny and infuriating all at the same time, and that's what makes you _you,_ Scar. And that's why you've always been different."

Scar stood silently for a moment, before moving towards Bdubs and wrapping him in a tight hug, arms around the shorter man's shoulders. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Bdubs thought he might just spontaneously combust, his scarlet face pressing against Scar's chest and his arms coiled around his middle. "Did you miss the part where I said you're stupid, and infuriating?"

"Shhh, I was focusing on the positives," Scar giggled, pushing him away and holding onto his shoulders.

Then they realised that Bdubs was still holding on to Scar's waist, and jumped away from each other.

Scar coughed. "Um. Right. What were we talking about before you distracted me?"

"Oh, the signs."

"Right, right. I know they're not the best..."

Bdubs interrupted, "Hey, it's okay! It's a good start. What we need now is something a little more flashy, that draws the attention. So, if you would, I'd love to make you something that's gonna pop!" He walked over to False's poster. "Look at this. False has done a really good job, but everyone is gonna have blue signs 'cause they're just using water. They're all gonna start blending in. I can make you something real special."

"Ooh, how much do you charge?" Scar asked, leaning forward in excitement.

"Free!" Bdubs exclaimed. "Win. Win, that's what I charge."

Scar chuckled nervously. "If I don't win how much do I owe you?"

"Your life." 

"Oh." Scar looked at the floor in mock seriousness then glanced at Bdubs out of the corner of his eye and smirked slightly. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you want from me instead?"

Bdubs almost had a heart attack. "NOPE! No there isn't."

"Well, if you're sure," Scar shrugged. 

"Oh I am sure," Bdubs hastily agreed. _Was_ _Scar unbelievably innocent or a sneaky little..._ "Anyway! There is one more thing I want to talk to you about. Your image. You got this kinda unshaven, raggedy..."

Scar took off his armour, leaving him in his wizard robes with polka dot underpants showing underneath.

"Yeah, with the underpants." He realised he was now staring at his friend's crotch area and hurriedly looked away.

"I'm a wizard!" Scar offered, as if it would explain everything.

"A wizard, yeah. I don't know if that's going to be the best for the campaign. Something a bit more professional might be nice, so that you look the part! Do you think there's a possibility you could maybe... clean it up a bit?"

Scar sighed. "I- okay I can put something together." He nodded. "I will do that. Bdubs, you're inspiring me. You are filling me with motivation which there was a lack of at one point or another."

"Good!"

"Leave it with me. The next time you see me, I'll be looking smart, sophisticated, and very handsome," he giggled.

Bdubs felt his face heating up for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week. "You always look handsome."

"Aww, you think so?"

"UM. I, uh..." Had he said that out loud? "Bye Scar, I have a poster to design!"

Bdubs took off in a flurry of rockets, leaving the wizard to smile knowingly at the gradually retreating explosions. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This was a bit of a pain to write and ended up as one massive chunk, but oh well.
> 
> And what is this? Has Scar possibly noticed something? Hmm...


End file.
